Mes amours
by Tsukii-ai
Summary: Lâché une nouvelle fois comme une vieille merde, et assez con pour pas voir les vrais amours que j'ai près de moi, Signé Ruki Sex Sc. Yaoi. A ceux qui n'aiment pas, s'il vous plaît, ne lisez pas.


**Hello Mina-san! **

**J**'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer ma toute nouvelle histoire qui diffère complètement des mangas car elle est écrite sur le groupe de Visual Kei The Gazette !  
J'aime beaucoup leur musique et j'avoue les adorer tous sans préférence quelconque. Après tout, ils sont tous aussi adorable les uns que les autres... :3

**J**e vous présente donc cette histoire Yaoi, pas de couple direct (vous comprendrez pourquoi !). J'annonce cependant que ce texte contient des scènes de sexes plus ou moins hard selon les goûts, j'ai essayé de faire cela très _light_ par rapport à d'habitude.

**M**erci d'avance pour ceux qui liront, en espérant que vous apprécierez !  
Bonne lecture,

_Tsuki-chan_.

* * *

J'étais déçu. Ça, on ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais, je me sentais surtout con. Je n'aurais pas dû m'attacher à cette fille, elle n'en valait surement pas la peine... Mais, j'étais comme ça. Je m'attachais trop vite. J'étais un p'tit sensible au fond. Trop, peut-être.

Ma clope allumé dans la bouche, je prenais une bonne bouffée pour me détendre. Putain, que c'est bon... J'en abusais un peu beaucoup en ce moment. Et il était que dix heures.

Ce soir on avait un concert. Au programme, un max. Seulement, j'avais pas la tête à chanter. J'avais juste envie d'oublier. D'oublier cette pute... Toujours à me briser le cœur... Et moi assez con pour continuer à la croire.

Les gars, de ce côté, n'avaient pas de soucis à se faire. Ils étaient tous gays. Sauf moi. Ils faisaient ça entre eux, ils ne se brisaient pas le coeur. Moi, au fond, j'men foutais. J'étais pas vraiment intéressé. J'avoue que parfois ils en parlaient et ça avaient l'air cool... Mais je m'en allais toujours, trop gêné... Eux, ils pensaient que j'en étais dégoûté. Faut dire, la première fois qu'ils en ont parlé devant moi, j'me suis levé d'un bond et j'ai claqué la porte en me barrant. Pourquoi ? Bah, ce jour-là, j'étais sur les nerfs. Une fille m'avait encore plaqué et eux avaient l'air tous joyeux et heureux... Bref, depuis ce jour, ils évitaient d'en parler, et surtout évitaient de s'embrasser quand j'étais là.

Moi, je les embrassais de temps en temps, pour une occasion cependant très spéciale : le fan service. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils pensaient quand je le faisais, s'ils étaient jaloux entre eux... Ou s'ils appréciaient... J'ai même pas envie de savoir.

« Ruki ? ».

Aoi se plaça près de moi. Je ne le regardais pas un seul instant.

« ça va ?

-Ouais » Répondis-je d'un ton blasé.

Il ne dit rien de plus. J'éteignais ma clope et rentrais. Je savais que je ne pouvais leur cacher que j'étais déprimé. J'en étais incapable. Ils me connaissaient comme s'ils m'avaient fait. Les autres arrivèrent. Quand Kai me vit, il se figea et alors, dit surpris : « Tu t'es encore fait plaqué ? ».

Là, j'étais sur les nerfs. La façon dont il l'avait dite... Kai est le plus adorable et le plus gentil des garçons que je connaisse mais quel maladroit… Ca se dit pas ça quand quelqu'un est triste et sur les nerfs ! S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi...

« Ouais ! Et ça te regarde pas, pauvre lopette ! » M'énervais-je.

Il fut choqué. Ça, c'est sûr. Son regard se voilà de larme de tristesse, touché au plus profond. Les gars, eux, s'énervèrent.

« Oh ! T'as le droit d'être un peu à cran, mais va pas te défouler sur nous ! Surtout sur Kai !

- Alors me faites pas chier et lâchez-moi ! Si vous êtes trop con comme Kai pour le comprendre, j'ai plus rien à foutre ici bordel ! ».

Je m'en allais d'un pas certain. Tant pis pour le concert. Tant pis pour mes propos homophobes. Tant pis pour tout, et je dis merde à tous ! J'en ai trop marre !

Trois fois ! J'me suis fait jeté comme une merde trois fois ! Et dire que j'y croyais…

Je me le répétais en boucle. J'avais réussis à me barrer dans un bar très caché et pas des plus claires de la ville. J'en étais à mon... cinquième verre de bière, avec une bonne dose de clope et un peu de drogue en tout genre. J'avais envie d'oublier. Et je commençais enfin à dériver.

Je sentis une main se poser sur ma hanche. J'ai pas réagi. Waouh, je flotte grave là ! J'rigolerais presque... On me retournait et j'me retrouvais face à un vieux débris bien potelés et qui puait... Je ne sais pas quoi mais il puait. Eurk, j'vais vomir.

Il se pencha vers moi et je comprenais vaguement des « Mignons », « baiser », « ton p'tit cul »... Et puis je ne sais pas trop quoi. Ça me disait rien qui vaille. Mais je ne réagissais toujours pas. Le mec se pencha vers moi et je détournais la tête. J'avais encore un minimum de réaction. Il grogna et me prit le visage de ses deux mains. Mais, lui non plus n'avait pas l'air très solide sur ses pattes et il se balança un peu. Ça me permit de me dégager et de lui dire : « Va te faire foutre putain ».

Il n'a pas apprécié. Il me prit par le col et me souleva. Bordel, il est fort. Il me plaqua contre le bar et sa respiration nauséabonde et vraiment écœurante vint me couvrir le nez. Houlà... J'vais vomir.

Le mec me raconta je ne sais pas trop quoi. Là je flotte mec, vas pas me parler, je comprends même plus le japonais.

Soudain, je sentis une grosse main frotter mon ventre. Non mais, j'hallucine là ! Hors de question que cette merde me touche !

Du peu de force que j'avais, je posais mon pied sur son genou et le repoussais un peu. Il n'a pas apprécié encore et s'apprêta à me frapper. Le coup vint jamais, il fut envoyer vivement sur le coté par un pied angélique apparut du paradis pour me sortir des enfers...

Je dérive.

Des bras gentils m'entourèrent et je regardais l'ange apparut près de moi. Un regard carrément inquiet imprimé dans le regard, des cheveux blonds colorés et un visage trop magnifique...

« U... Ruha... » Réussis-je à articuler particulièrement correctement.

Il me sourit et je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières.

« Il t'a touché ? Il t'a fait des choses ? Ruki !

-Uru, dit une voix que je reconnus comme celle d'Aoi, laisse-le souffler un peu, tu ne vois pas qu'il est défoncé ! ».

Je souris. Pourquoi ? J'sais pas. Je souris, parce que j'ai envie. Soudain, je pris Uruha dans mes bras qui se figea sous la surpris. Je ronronnais et il sursauta.

« Uru... U... Je m'envole... Tu m'emmènes...

- Tint, t'as raison Aoi, il est défoncé...

- Il est comment ? S'écria alors une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Kai.

- Il est carrément à la ramasse ! Souffla Aoi en me regardant.

- Ah ouais, comment ? » S'exclama Reita en apparaissant.

Ils me regardaient tous. Uruha me lâcha et me regarda aussi. Alors, je me balançais et m'effondrais sur ma chaise en souriant.

« Woa... J'ai quatre anges en face de moi... Ouais, ça s'est la classe...

- Ok, je vois, murmura Reita, il est complètement drogué ma parole !

- Reitaaaaaaaa~ Dis-je alors avec une voix que je ne me connaissais pas. Je les vis tous me regarder avec des yeux ronds.

- Ma parole, mais il a ronronné... Un peu comme tu le faisais pour moi, Uru, cette nuit là, s'écria Aoi.

- Putain, ce mec me rend dingue ! S'exclama alors Reita, rouge de malaise.

(Si j'avais eu toute ma tête, j'aurais réagit, mais là...)

- Reita...

- Ouais ?

- J'crois que j'vais vomir, dis-je en me penchant en avant ».

Ils me prirent vite avec eux et me firent sortir. Je lâchais tous l'alcool que j'avais pu avaler et tout mes repas de la journée. Mon coeur frappait mes tempes de façon douloureuse et j'avais extrêmement mal à la gorge. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai vomis. Je sentais juste le frottement régulier de la main de Kai sur mon dos, rassurante présence qui ne me lâchait pas.

Après un moment, je me redressais et me retournais. Kai me passa un mouchoir et je m'essuyais la bouche. Puis, doucement, je revenais vers les autres. J'avais l'impression d'avoir repris mes esprits... Juste une impression bien sûr...

« Ca va mieux ? » S'enquit Reita.

Je ne répondis pas.

« Tu as repris tes esprits ? Demandait Kai.

- Ouais, parce que là, tu fais peur »Termina Uruha.

Je les regardais tour à tour. Je ne répondais pas. Ils me regardèrent insistant. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel, sans un mot. Je sentais mes larmes monter. Ils durent le voir car Kai posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Ruki...

- J'veux dormir, dis-je d'une faible voix.

- T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as repris tes esprits ?

- Kai...

- Oui ? S'exclama-t-il surpris par le ton de ma voix.

- Dodo, dis-je avant de m'effondrer dans ses bras ».

Je clignais des yeux. Putain, la vache. Ma tête tournait horriblement et j'avais un de ses maux de crâne... Je sentais une surface moelleuse sous moi. Je tournais la tête et vit un coussin. Un lit, avec de beaux draps. P'tain, j'ai trop mal au crâne...

Je me redressais doucement, ma tête étant douloureuse et lourde. Je finis par réussir à me lever. Je marchais donc vers la porte et l'ouvrit. La lumière me frappa de plein fouet et j'en fus ébloui.

Je me frottais les yeux et commençais à marcher. Je remarquais alors que j'étais en caleçon. Pourquoi ? Bah, m'en fou.

En observant mieux autour de moi, je me rendais compte que je reconnaissais pas du tout les lieux. Où suis-je ? J'entendis alors des voix et je me dirigeais vers elles. J'arrivais dans une salle plus ouverte, ils étaient tous les quatre assis autour d'une table.

« Ruki ! S'écria alors Uruha en me voyant arriver ».

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi mais se figèrent soudain. Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivaient ? Je remarquais alors des rougeurs monter à leurs joues... je vois.

« Bah, me regarder pas comme si vous m'aviez jamais vu...

- On t'a jamais vu comme ça, souffla Aoi.

- C'est pas comme si j'étais à poil... » Soufflais-je en m'avançant.

Je remarquais alors qu'ils réfléchissaient. J'hallucine là ! Ils deviennent tous rouge d'un coup.

« Tint, arrêter avec votre imagination de pervers là ! ».

Ils étaient tous gênés. Je m'arrêtais soudain, ma tête me tournant affreusement.

« Ruki, tu devrais t'asseoir, dit Kai en me prenant gentiment par les épaules.

- Tint... J'ai une sacrée gueule de bois...

- Ruki, faut qu'on parle ! Dit alors Reita en se levant d'un coup sec.

- Non, j'vais dormir.

- T'échappes pas comme ça toi ! Grogna Aoi en s'approchant. Kai ne me lâchait pas.

- Sérieux...Grommelais-je.

- On t'a fait faire examiner par un médecin ce matin, il t'a déclaré drogué acharné ! Tu auras besoin d'aller faire un tour en centre de désintoxe ! Il a aussi dit que tu avais pris de sacrée substance très dangereuse pour la santé. Mais enfin Ruki ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ton crâne sérieux !

- Ca va, vous n'allez pas me faire chier avec ça toute ma vie !

- Oh que si, compte sur nous ! S'écria Kai.

- Tint, vous faites chi- ».

Je me sentis faire un malaise et Kai me rattrapa. Je me retrouvais au sol, le regard fermé, la tête enfermée entre mes mains.

« Regarde ton état, Taka... murmura Kai, la voix tremblante, à mon côté. On n'aime pas te voir de détruire comme ça... Pour une fille...

- C'est pas ma faute si j'me fait lâcher comme une vieille merde, à croire que je m'attache trop vite... Murmurais-je, toujours les yeux fermés, mais la voix brisée ».

Je restais un instant silencieux, les yeux fermés, en espérant que mon mal de tête passe. Je sentis soudain de bras puissant me soulever et je regardais Reita et Kai me maintenir.

« On te ramène dans ta chambre, dit Reita sans un regard, tu dois te reposer.

- Non, ça va, j'vais rester sur le canapé, j'ai pas envie d'être tout seul, dis-je en voulant me dégager.

- Ok, ok, on te dépose alors.

- Je peux marcher.

- Mais oui, et mon cul il te parle ! » Répondit Reita d'un air bien ironique.

Je soufflais. Kai et Reita me déposèrent sur le canapé et je me frottais les yeux.

« Oh, au fait, il est quel heure ?

- 15heures.

- La vache... On est chez qui là ?

- Chez moi ! S'écria Kai avec un sourire, c'est la première fois que tu viens ?

- Ouais, c'était ton lit là ?

- Oui.

- Tint, lit de roi mec ! J'tais trop bien... Dis-je en souriant. Il me sourit. Voire goût de nana, terminais-je avec un plus grand sourire ».

Il me donna une tape en grognant. Je lui pris alors le poignet et il se figea surpris. Je lui fis signe de venir. Il s'assit près de moi et je murmurais, pour que les autres n'entendent pas : « Désolé Kai... Pour hier... J'ai été dégueulasse...

- Oh non, non, t'inquiète pas ! S'écria-t-il alors en me prenant dans ses bras, j't'en veux pas du tout ».

Je souris en soupirant.

« T'es bien trop gentil...

- T'es mon ami, dit-il en s'écartant, je sais bien que tu n'étais pas bien, t'es mot ne m'ont pas fait aussi mal puisque je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas sincère.

- T'es un ange » lui dis-je en souriant.

Je le regardais alors, un sourcil levé. Il était devenu rouge de malaise. Il jeta un regard aux gars. Je me tournais vivement. Non mais bordel...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! M'écriais-je en les voyant tous rouge de malaise.

- Rien rien... ».

Oh putain...

« Les gars, dis-je alors en serrant les dents, expliquez moi exactement ce que j'ai fait et surtout DIT hier soir...

- Euh... Tu t'es bourré la gueule, t'as plané, t'as failli te faire violer-

- QUOI ! M'écriais-je en me levant.

- C'est pas tout ! On t'a sortit avant que ce mec te fasse des choses pas très catholique, continua Aoi avec un sourire.

- Chier...

- Puis, t'as dit... ».

Aoi se tut. Je le regardais avec mon regard le plus noir possible.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, Aoi.

- Cest plus envers moi que t'as dit quelque chose, souffla Reita, avec un sourire.

- Reita, dis-moi !

- Attend, j't'imite... « Reitaaaaaaaaa~ » à peu près comme ça. Mec, tu m'as trop fait bander ».

Je sentais une soudaine honte monter en moi et mes rouges étaient en feu. J'me sentais trop con là. Sérieux, j'ai dit ça...

« Ah, c'est pas tout, rigola Uruha.

- Oh putain... Murmurais-je avec angoisse.

- « J'ai l'impression d'avoir trois anges en face de moi, ça s'est la classe »...Je crois que c'était ça ».

Je serrais les dents. Chier, j'ai dit ça.

- Bah putain, l'alcool ça me réussit pas, soufflais-je agacé.

- Au contraire ! Rigolèrent-ils.

- Fermez la ! Bon, Kai, je peux aller prendre une douche ?

- Oui, viens, j'te montre où c'est ».

Je le remerciais et vis soudain le regard de Reita sur moi... Ou sur une partit bien précise.

« Reita, j'te jure que si tu vires pas ton regard pervers de mes couilles, j't'envoie à l'hosto ! ».

Il sursauta comme un fou et failli tomber de sa chaise, le visage rouge. Les gars éclatèrent de rire. Un jour, les gars m'avaient avoué que ma nudité déconcertante face à eux – qui étaient gays, je rappelle – les choquaient beaucoup. Je leur avais avoué que je n'avais pas à me sentir gêné, sachant que moi j'observais bien des nanas canons en bikini, eux avaient bien le droit de reluquer un gars mignon. Ils avaient éclatés de rire et m'avaient dit : « T'envoie surtout pas des fleurs ! ».

C'est vrai, après tout, j'avais confiance en eux. Je n'étais pas gay, et ils l'acceptaient. Kai me montra la douche, me donna une serviette et me laissa. Je pris une bonne douche froide qui me réveilla. Je sortais de la douche quand... Révélation : où sont mes fringues ?

J'enroulais ma serviette autour de ma taille et sortit. J'allais dans le salon quand je me figeais. Reita et Uruha s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, baiser passionné et torride... Chaud. Je sentais une chaleur grimper au niveau de mon bas ventre... Putain, c'est torride. C'est clair. Voire excitant. Je serrais les dents et soufflais. Ils se séparèrent alors, un filet de bave entre leur bouche.

Ouais, fin je ne m'imagine pas faire ça avec eux... Je m'avançais alors et ils se tournèrent vers moi. Et là, de retour, les rougeurs grimpèrent à leur joue.

« Kai ! Appelais-je.

- Ouais ? » Dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Il était devant la télé avec Aoi à son côté. Tous deux se tournèrent et tous devinrent très rouge.

« Elles sont où mes... fringues, dis-je en éclatant de rire à la fin de ma phrase, sérieux, les gars, soyez pas gêné chaque fois que vous me voyez !

-Mec, souffla alors Reita, c'est que t'es vraiment bien foutu !

- J'comprend pas pourquoi les filles te jettent » Dit soudain Uruha.

Comprenant soudainement son erreur, il posa vivement sa main sur sa bouche.

« Le physique fait pas tout, dis-je avec une voix soudainement plus morose.

- Désolé Ruki je-

- T'inquiète, le coupais-je vivement, t'inquiète. Sinon, Kai, c'est pas que j'ai froid mais un peu quand même, la douche j'l'ai pris froide.

- Ouais, attend, j'vais te les chercher ! ».

Il courra et disparut derrière une porte. Je grelottais en claquant des dents. Reita se leva et s'approcha. Et, soudain, comme ça, il me prit contre lui.

« Euh... Dis-je un peu étonné, tu fais quoi ?

- Ah mon Rukiiiiiiii~ » Me murmura-t-il alors au creux de l'oreille.

Je rougis soudainement et le repoussais.

« Putain, arrête, c'est déjà la honte d'avoir dit ça.

- Non, moi j'ai trouvé ça plutôt cool, rigolait Reita.

- Ouais pour toi, mais moi j'suis pas censé vous faire bander intentionnellement !

- Mec, t'as présence seul suffit à nous faire bander, surtout quand on sait que t'es nu sous une pauvre serviette tellement légère et facile à retirer ».

J'eus un mouvement de recule. J'haussais un sourcil et ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Vous oseriez pas ? J'ai bien raison d'accorder ma confiance à des gros pervers comme vous ?

-Ouais, ouais... Ou pas ! » S'écria Aoi en éclatant de rire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Kai revint et me passa mes fringues.

« Merci ».

Je partais rapidement vers sa chambre et ferma la porte. Je commençais ensuite à me changer. Quand j'enfilais mon pantalon sans l'avoir fermé, je vis juste à 1cm de ma main une espèce d'énorme araignée noire bien velue... Je voyais même ses pinces. Et là, je ne pus m'empêcher.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » Hurlais-je avec toute la voix dont je suis capable. Je fis un bon gigantesque qui me propulsa contre le mur. Là, je priais le seigneur pour le remercier que personne ne m'ait vu.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, Reita arrivant en disant : « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ».

Je montrais du doigt cette chose sur le lit en me collant au mur. Reita souffla et grogna : « Ano baka ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave moi !

- Bordel, mais t'as vu comment elle est gigantesque, vire moi ça de là ! Elle est sur mon haut merde ! Criais-je affolé.

- Ca va, Ruki, dit Aoi, ce n'est qu'une petite araignée.

- Putain, mec, vire moi ça ! J'ai horreur de ses bestioles !

- Ca va, souffla Reita en l'attrapant par les pattes, la voilà ta bestiole.

- Oh putain ! Dis-je en me collant au mur.

- Ruki, t'es pire qu'une fille... ».

Reita l'envoya valser par la fenêtre et je murmurais : « Le fou, il prend une araignée dans sa main ».

Reita revint vers moi et avec un grand sourire me dit : « Content ! ».

Je m'approchais de mon haut et du bout des doigts je le prenais. Puis, je l'examinais et le secoua, espérant ne pas voir une saleté de bestiole sauter. Mais ce jour-là ne devait pas être mon jour de chance.

Un truc noir tomba soudain et rebondit sur ma jambe. J'hurlais soudain et fis un bond de malade qui me propulsa contre Reita qui tomba sur Kai, qui tomba sur Aoi, et qui enfin tomba sur Uruha. Je les écrabouillais tous.

« Sérieux Ruki ! Tu fais chier ! Grognais Uruha, écrabouillé sous le poids de quatre gros lourdot comme nous.

- J'hallucine ! Eclata de rire Aoi, t'as vu le cri de meuf que t'as fait Ruki !

- Elle était sur ma jambe, elle était sur ma jambe, disais-je, le répétant sans cesse. Reita se redressa, ma tête sur son ventre.

- Sérieux Ruki, dit-il, si tu te redresses pas, j'vais être très gêné dans la seconde qui va venir ».

Et, comme un présage, je sentis quelque chose dans ma nuque. Je me redressais comme si on m'avait piqué et me tournais vers Reita avec des yeux ronds.

« Juste avec ma tête sur toi ?

- Mec, t'as le pantalon ouvert et le torse nu, tout ça super proche de moi...

- Reita, dégage ! ».

Je me levais d'un bond et pris mon haut pour l'enfiler rapide. Puis, je sortais sans un mot. Pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça ? Peut-être parce que ça commence à être un peu trop chaud à mon goût... Depuis tout l'heure ils ont leur regard sur moi, il me mâte bien, ils le font tous le temps, mais là ça en devient vraiment gênant. Je prenais ma veste sur la chaise de la cuisine.

« Ruki ! S'écria Kai.

- Attend, Ruki ! Dit Reita en se mettant devant moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Pourquoi t'es énervé ?

- Rien, rien, dis-je sans grande conviction.

- Non, sérieux, Ruki, disait Reita, un regard un peu voilé par la tristesse.

- Ca va, Reita. J'ai besoin d'être seul, ok ? ».

Je le contournais et ouvris la porte. Ils ne me retinrent pas et je partais. La douche m'avait réveillé et à peu près enlevé la gueule de bois. Je m'en allais donc et pris un taxi au passage. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai... Les gars sont adorables, toujours la pour moi, mais ils sont gays. Et, moi, ça commence vraiment à me gêner... Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Je secouais la tête. Arrêtons d'y penser et reposons-nous.

J'arrivais chez moi et rentra. Ca sentait le renfermé. Ca fait un moment que je n'étais pas passé là moi... J'ouvrais les fenêtres et allumais la télé. Puis, j'allais dans la cuisine et pris une bière et deux cachets. De la drogue.

J'allais m'installer sur la terrasse, écoutant vaguement les nouvelles télévisées. J'ouvrais ma canette et pris une gorgée. J'avalais mes deux cachets puis m'allumait une clope. Ouais, la désintoxe, j'vais y passer.

Finalement, j'allais sur le canapé et zappais toutes les chaines un peu chiante. Je stoppais alors en voyant une chaîne qui passait l'un de nos interviews. Kai, comme à son habitude, souriait en répondant aux questions. Reita et moi étions à son côté. Je me souvenais. Ce jour-là, j'avais remarqué l'érection de Reita. J'avais alors mis mon écharpe sur lui pour le cacher et il m'avait regardé étonné. Je lui avais lancé un regard lourd de sous-entendu et là, il avait compris. Il s'était sentit con. À la fin de l'interview, je l'avais taquiné là-dessus et Kai avait dit : « Viens, Reita, je vais t'arranger ça ». J'avais rigolé et avais dit : « Heureusement que Kai est là ! ». Après ça, ils s'étaient barrés tous les deux pour faire leur affaire.

En y repensant, ça me faisait sourire. Je me rappelais beaucoup de souvenir, tout commença à devenir flou voir même inexistant. La drogue fait son effet, je dérive...

Le lendemain, j'arrivais au studio. Ce soir, concert. Les gars étaient dans la loge. Je les saluais et ils me répondirent un peu incertain. Je m'asseyais sur une chaise quand j'entendis un reniflement. Je jetais un oeil à Kai.

« Quoi ?

- Tu pus la clope.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas...

- T'en as pris combien ? S'écria Aoi.

- Quand ? Hier ou ce matin ? ».

Ils me regardèrent bizarre et Aoi dit : « Les deux...

-50, peut-être.

- Ruki ! Hurla Aoi en se levant, t'abuses trop là !

- JE SAIS ! » Hurlais-je soudainement en me levant d'un bond. Ils se turent surpris. Je soufflais et sortis en claquant la porte. Il arrive à me souler. Je revins dans la loge après m'être pris une clope et deux tasses de café. J'en avais encore une dans la main d'ailleurs. Je la bus et m'assis sur ma chaise. Je me regardais dans le miroir et soufflais.

« J'vais avoir la dose de fond de teint là. La gueule... ».

Les gars ne disaient rien. Agacé de ce silence pesant, je leur dis : « Faites comme si j'existais pas, j'vous empêche pas de parler ».

Je les regardais à travers le miroir. Ca avait l'air de les souler. Soudain, Reita commença à dire : « Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il lui arrive en ce moment, il va vraiment pas bien, c'est clair ».

Euh... Il parle de moi là ?

« Ouais, mais il nous dit rien, qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ! » Continuait Aoi en se prenant dans le jeu.

Ah, je vois. Ils font comme si j'étais pas là.

« Tu penses qu'il nous parlerait ?

- Tu parles ! S'écriait Uruha. On n'est rien pour lui !

- Soyez pas si dur, dit à son tour Kai, il est pas très bien en ce moment.

- A cause d'une pute !? Sérieux, faut qu'il arrête ! Pas besoin de se mettre dans tous ses états pour une meuf qu'y n'en vaut pas la peine ! Il est en train de se détruire, de se laisser sombrer pour une histoire de meuf sans intérêt. Il nous dit jamais rien, on aurait été là pour lui, si seulement il nous parlait ! En plus, cette fille avait l'air moins importante que la fille dont il nous parlait sans arrêt y'a deux ans ! Cette fille qu'il aimait trop et qu'il pouvait plus quitter. Elle a du le larguer et il s'en ait trouver une autre encore pire !

- Cétait la même, coupais-je soudain ».

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi. Je tournais sur mon siège pour observer leur visage qui ne comprenait pas.

« Cette fille, je sortais avec elle depuis 6 ans, c'était la même ».

Ils ouvrirent des gueules jusqu'au sol.

« Alors oui, je l'aimais. Oui, je m'étais tellement attaché à elle qu'on s'était fiancé y'a deux semaines. Oui, qu'elle me lâche comme une merde pour un mec qui passait là et qui lui a promis plus, ça m'a détruit. Alors, merci de votre compréhension, mais non, j'me laisse pas détruire pour rien, parce que je suis déjà détruit depuis longtemps ».

Je me levais et sortais sans un mot de plus. Je filais dans la salle de répétition et m'installait sur un des sofas en mettant ma musique dans les oreilles. J'écoutais donc une chanson de Tricky en fermant les yeux.

Alors que je commençais à m'endormir, je sentis soudain un poids sur mon torse. J'ouvrais les yeux surpris et vit Kai me serrer contre lui, les autres en face de moi, la mine triste. Je retirais mes écouteurs, sans un mot.

« Ruki, je suis désolé, murmura Uruha, ça fait deux fois maintenant que je te blesse et-

- Uruha, je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Je ne vous en veux pas du tout. Mais comprenez juste ceci : une histoire de 6 ans, ça s'oublie pas en deux jours, ni en quelques clopes et quelques verres. Je sais que je suis un gros con de faire tous ça, mais pour l'instant, je trouve rien d'autre pour essayer d'oublier... de l'oublier.

- Tu te détruits Ruki, murmurait Kai, toujours contre moi.

- Je le suis déjà...

- Racontes pas n'importe quoi ! Cria Reita. On est là nous ! Et t'es toujours en vie, pas au chômage, t'as toujours ta famille, un toit, des amis... Si, du moins, tu nous considères comme tels ! ».

Je fus vexé. Je serrais les dents et serra Kai contre moi. Il eut un mouvement de surprise.

« Kai, Reita est méchant avec moi ».

Les gars éclatèrent de rire. Reita resta effaré.

« Non mais j'étais sérieux ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Je me redressais et Kai se leva en même temps que moi. Je m'approchais de Reita et le pris dans mes bras. Il se figea.

« Reita, pardonne-moi. Mais si tu trouves mieux que la drogue pour me faire penser à autre chose sans me faire bousiller ma santé, appelle moi ».

Je m'écartais et lui souris. Puis, je claquais dans mes mains et dis : « Et c'est partit pour aller arranger ma gueule... ».

Je m'en allais.

Le soir, le concert était à fond. L'ambiance était brulante, je chantais de toute la voix dont j'étais capable. Les gars m'accompagnaient à merveille, moi chantant sur le rythme délivré par mon Kaiou. A un moment, je m'approchais d'Uruha et le pris par les épaules en faisant un coeur avec lui. Puis, je lui faisais un rapide bisous sur la joue en murmurant un merci. Il sourit.

A un autre moment, je m'approchais d'Aoi et l'embrassais sur la joue également en lui disant la même chose. Il sourit aussi. Je me tournais, toujours en chantant, et faisant un clin d'oeil à Kai. Il sourit.

Enfin, je m'approchais de Reita. On fit un coeur ensemble, mon bras autour de ses épaules. Quand on sortit le dernier son, je l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Les fans crièrent. Je faisais un clin d'oeil à Reita et me tournais vivement en lâchant du fond de ma gorge un son audible. Puis, on continuait, sans cesse... Le concert était géant.

Dans la loge, après le concert, les gars arrivèrent en trombe et Reita hurla : « Bordel Ruki ! Tu voulais ma mort ! J'étais trop serré après ! ».

J'éclatais de rire. Ma bonne humeur était là. Je lui dis alors : « T'as vu comment les fans ont criés, je les ais mis en bouche, puis après le dessert, un bonheur !

- Les en bouches s'était Aoi et moi ? Dit Uruha.

- Oui. Vous avez entendu au fait ? Dis-je.

- Ouais, répondit Aoi, mais merci pour quoi ?

- Pour être là ! Répondis-je en souriant ».

Ils me sourirent.

« Au fait, je pensais faire une petite soirée tous ensemble chez moi, s'écria soudain Reita, ça vous dit ?

- Oui, répondis-je après tout le monde.

- Super, bah on y va ».

C'est ainsi qu'on se retrouvait tous les cinq chez Reita. Il nous offrit une bière chacun. J'allais sur la terrasse avec Aoi pour se prendre une clope. Les gars avaient allumés la télé et mettaient je ne sais quelle série.

« Taka, tu vas bien ?

- Ouais, mieux…

- Mieux ?

- Vous le dire retire un poids énorme, si tu savais… ça va mieux pour ça. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que vous comprenez mieux et que vous m'aidez encore plus à tenir.

- T'aurais du nous le dire plus tôt, baka.

- Je sais, je suis un con, Aoi, tu ne le savais pas ? ».

Il me donna un coup et on rentrait tous les deux, sourire aux lèvres. Aoi s'installa sur le canapé, à droite, près d'Uruha Kai, déjà assis à gauche. J'allais m'asseoir par terre, contre le canapé, près d'eux. Je sentis quelqu'un sauter derrière moi et deux jambes apparurent sur les côtés. Je levais la tête et vis Reita. Lui s'était installé à ma soit-disant place…

« T'fais pas chier, grommelais-je.

- Ah non, crois-moi ! ».

Je regardais avec eux la télé. Ils avaient l'air attentif, puisqu'ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. J'vois pas pourquoi, ça a l'air ennuyant. Je sentis soudain des mains dans mes cheveux. Reita.

Je le laissais faire. Il me tortillait mes cheveux laqués dans tous les sens. Ça fait du bien. Je finis même par fermer les yeux.

« Tu aimes ? » Murmura Reita.

J'hochais la tête, sans un mot. Il continuait, avec toute la douceur dont il est capable. Je prenais ma cannette de bière et buvais une autre gorgée. J'ouvrais les yeux pour regarder la télé quand soudain, je me figeais.

Non mais c'est quoi ça ! C'est une série pour gay !

Je pense que j'étais choqué.

« Ahah, la tête que tu fais ! Rigola soudainement Kai.

- Bah, t'avais pas remarqué ?

- Non ! Mais c'est une sé- »

Je me tus et ouvris la bouche en grand.

« Mais c'est un truc porno votre truc ! ».

Les mecs de la télé s'embrassaient chaudement, de façon torride et très sexuelle. Baiser dans le cou, sur le torse, dans l'oreille…

« Ca te dégoute ? Dit soudain Reita.

- Non, répondis-je. J'ai sentit un mouvement de surprise. C'est juste qu'ils ne vont pas ensemble ! ».

Les gars se turent et soudain, éclatèrent de rire.

« Juste pour ça !

- Vous n'allez pas me dire le contraire.

- Non, c'est vrai. Si c'était d'autres, d'autres qui vont bien ensemble, ça te dégouterait toujours pas ?

- Bah c'est des gens qui s'embrasse, il est où le problème ? » Dis-je en me tournant vers Reita.

Je le vis sourire. Non, les gars, je ne suis pas dégoûté. N'ayez pas peur pour ça.

« Pourtant… ça a l'air de te dégoûter un peu quand même.

- Bah… Perso… C'est pas mon kiff, mais quand vous vous embrassez, ça me dégoute pas, ça me gêne plus. Fin… Voilà quoi » Bafouillais-je en me rasseyant.

Ils rigolèrent. Je restais con. Je me tus et ils continuèrent à regarder leur truc. Le film avançait, la scène avait changée. Soudain, la scène revenait et là ce fut un truc bien plus hot.

« Oh putain mais c'est un film X ! M'écriais-je en me tournant soudain. Kai me sourit, amusé.

- Ruki, c'est rien, il baise juste.

- J'veux pas voir ça ! Autant, les bisous, j'men fou, mais là…

- ça te dégoute ou ça te gêne ? Demanda Reita.

- Euh… ».

Comment leur répondre sans les vexer…

« Bin, c'est… Eeeeeeeto… Bin…

- Ruki, dis-nous franchement.

- J'veux pas vous vexer moi…

- Roh, on s'en fou.

- Bah, deux qui baisent, désolé, c'est pas mon kiff. Surtout deux mecs qui ne vont pas ensemble !

- T'es fixé là dessus toi ! Rigolait Aoi.

- Bah, ils ne sont pas si mal, boudait Kai.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'ils sont plus jolis que les mecs qui t'entourent ? ».

Kai pinça les lèvres.

« Non, j'avoue que je suis bien entouré, dit-il en souriant.

- Quand même, me compare pas à ça, dis-je en grognant.

- T'as vu le nombre de fleur que tu te lances ! S'écria Uruha choqué.

- Faut bien, qui c'est qui m'en enverrait sinon » Dis-je avec un sourire amusé.

On rigolait ensemble. Je me tournais et tombais alors sur les deux gars dans une position, disons… très surprenante.

« Oh punaise ! C'est quoi ça ! ».

Je me levais d'un bond et faisais le tour du canapé.

« Ah ça, rigolait Reita. Je l'ais testé !

- Pas de détail Reita ! Criais-je.

- Je l'ais fait avec Aoi et il a crié, Dieu ! C'était trop bon ! ».

Je me bouchais les oreilles en entendant les gars monter le volume. C'est mec, je te jure. J'allais dans la cuisine pour prendre une autre bière. J'entendis le son de la télé…

Je me stoppais un instant. Réfléchis Ruki. Ils sont tes amis. Tes meilleurs amis. Toujours là, et jamais ils ne t'ont fait du mal… Ils sont heureux ensemble… Mis à part toi…

Et si… Non. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée. Mais… J'ai envie qu'ils soient là… Pour moi, et seulement pour moi… Car ils sont tous les quatre à moi.

Je les regardais depuis la cuisine. Ils étaient bien captivés. Bon, je vais un prendre un cachet de drogue, un seul, et leur faire croire que j'en ai pris une dose. Ça m'aidera.

Je revenais et m'installais de nouveau à ma place. Reita recommença ses caresses sur mon crâne. Par chance, la scène avait changé. Au bout d'un moment, la scène devint bien plus comique. C'est vrai, une crise de jalousie dans un couple gay, ça a de quoi être drôle ! Des vraies nanas en pleine crise !

Je me marrais alors.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demandait Aoi.

- Rien rien, dis-je en me calmant ». _Ne pas se moquer d'eux_, pensais-je.

Mais, c'était trop hilarant. Je me marrais à nouveau.

« Oi, qu'et-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Les gars, s'il vous plaît, rassurez-moi, dis-je mort de rire.

- Quoi ?

- Ne me dites pas que vous faites ça aussi ! Explosais-je de rire.

- C'est ça qui te fait rire ! S'écria Uruha.

- Ahah ! Non mais on dirait des meufs qui pêtent un câble ! « Tu m'as piqué mon copain ! Méchante ! ». La blague ! Ahah ! ».

J'en pouvais plus. Les mecs rigolèrent.

« Non, t'inquiète on est pas comme ça, rigolait Reita.

- Ouf, ahaha ! ».

Ca y est, la drogue fait un peu son effet. Je rigolais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je rigolais sans cesse, exploser de rire. Les gars commencèrent à perdre leur rire.

« Bah Ruki, remets-toi !

- Hihihihihi ! Continuais-je.

- Oi ! S'écria Reita en me plaquant contre lui, remets-toi ! ».

Je me penchais vers lui et, un sourire niais sur les lèvres, lui dit : « Maaaaah~ le beau gosse ! ».

Ils se figèrent, et moi j'accentuais exprès mon sourire, simulant ma bêtise lorsque j'étais drogué. Reita fit un bond et vint juste devant moi. Il me regarda avec des grands yeux. Là, pas besoin de simulé, je rigolais.

Il me prit par les épaules et me souleva. Il me plaça sur le canapé à sa place et je simulais un rire de débile. Il me regarda alors, des yeux qui passèrent de l'inquiétude à l'énervement, puis à la tristesse : « Tu t'es drogué… Encore… ».

Je souriais. Simuler, simuler… Malgré leur mine triste…

« Ruki, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Entendis-je Kai murmurer.

- Il est sérieux, souffla Aoi, il nous gâche la soirée !

- J'avais pourtant espéré qu'il aurait arrêté » Murmura Uruha.

Reita me regardait. Il finit par souffler et dit, le ton déçu : « Allez, j't'emmène dans ma chambre ».

Il se pencha vers moi. Je réagissais. Je le pris soudain contre moi et le serrais dans mes bras. Il se figea. J'enfouissais mon nez dans son cou et respirais. Il frissonna à ce contact. Je lui fais donc bien de l'effet…

« Ruki, ne met pas ta tête ici ! AAaah, bordel, souffla-t-il soudain, il me fait bander ce mec.

- Ruki, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandait Aoi.

- Ruki, pose ton nez ailleurs, murmura Reita, qu'es-ce que tu as ? ».

Je reniflais alors et laissais venir mes larmes. Je les refoulais depuis déjà bien longtemps, il m'était facile de les laisser partit. Reita se figea à nouveau et me dit vivement : « Ruki ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! ».

L'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix. Je reniflais doucement et murmura : « J'attend toujours… J'attends toujours ton appel… Mais il est toujours pas venu… Je l'attends pourtant… Je voudrais bien que tu m'appelles… Que tu me dises enfin que tu as une solution… Mais il est pas venu… Je voudrais bien arrêter la drogue moi, mais t'as pas d'autre solution… Tu ne m'as pas appelé… J'attends… toujours… Encore… ».

Je me tus, pleurant silencieusement dans son cou. Reita ne disait rien. Bon, au moins, ça s'était dit. Reita s'écarta alors de moi, me forçant à le lâcher. Je baissais la tête, pour ne pas à avoir à le regarder. Il pourrait facilement remarquer à quel point je suis pratiquement conscient de ce que je dis et fais.

Il dit alors, envers les garçons : « Les gars, il serait temps. C'est notre seule chance, vous le voulez aussi !

- Mais merde Reita ! Souffla Uruha. Quand il sera de nouveau conscient, on-

- Les gars ! Il a besoin de nous ! Oui, soit on le perd complètement, soit on le sauve, car il arrêtera la drogue ! Au choix ! Moi, je préfère tenter le coup ! Soit on gagne, soit on perd. A vous de voir. Moi, je choisis de l'aider, au risque de tout perdre ! ».

Vous y aviez déjà pensé alors ! Mais vous n'osez pas, parce que vous avez peur que je vous haïsse pour ce que vous m'aurez fait… Les gars, je suis incapable de vous haïr… Combien même vous auriez trahis ma confiance… Là est ma trop grande faiblesse…

« Moi, je suis de l'avis de Reita » Annonça alors Kai.

Kai ! J'aurais pensé que tu aurais été le plus hésitant. Comme quoi, tu m'aimes vraiment…

« Très bien, je suis, annonça à son tour Aoi.

- Ok, les gars, mais, s'il nous déteste, faudra venir me ramasser à la petite cuillère ».

Je tournais la tête de l'autre côté en clignant des yeux. Puis, je refaisais la même chose de l'autre côté. Hop la ! Je sais pas où je suis, je suis déconnecté ! C'est du moins ce que je fais croire.

Je sentis Reita se lever de mes genoux et il chuchota tout près de mon visage, bien plus près que je ne le pensais : « Allez, mon Ruki, je t'appelle maintenant ».

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvrais les yeux étonnés. Ses lèvres… Il me donna un baiser, doux, fin, simple… bref, aussi. Il s'écarta et je le regardais un peu. Je murmurais alors, sous le coup de l'élan : « Je répond, alors ».

Il me sourit. Je sentis une main se poser sur ma joue et, rapidement, Aoi me dit : « Voilà notre solution ». Et il m'embrassa langoureusement. Je sursautais sous cet élan d'amour qu'il me donnait. Il happa mes lèvres, les goûta du bout de la langue, m'enivrait de son odeur. Je fermais les yeux sous le plaisir. Il avait plaqué sa main derrière ma nuque pour m'attirer à lui, sans me détacher.

Je me laissais aller à son expérience. Bon sang, il sait embrasser ! Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres et, inconsciemment, je lui ouvrais la voie. Il aborda ma langue et joua avec. J'étais complètement absorbé, heureusement que j'avais une petite dose de drogue dans le sang, sinon j'aurais rougie comme un fou.

Il s'écarta après un moment et j'ouvrais les yeux, un peu dans les vapes. Reita et Uruha me prirent alors par les bras et m'aidèrent à me lever. Ils me sourirent. Je penchais la tête en avant, comme dans les vapes. Ils m'emmenèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Reita et me déposèrent sur le lit. Je fermais les yeux en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme si j'allais m'endormir. J'espérais bien jouer la comédie…

« Ruki, murmura Reita, ne t'endord pas.

- On n'a même pas commencé » Souffla Aoi très près de moi.

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux, d'un air las, et regarda Aoi dans les yeux. Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement. Je fermais à nouveau les yeux, me laissant aller. Sa main vint s'installer dans mes cheveux, il se rapprocha doucement de moi, son souffle se faisait court. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de se retenir. La peur était toujours présente en eux…

J'ouvrais les yeux, Aoi, surpris, s'écarta. Je viens de m'en rendre compte, mais il tienne véritablement à moi. Tellement qu'ils ne veulent pas me trahir. Qu'est-ce que je peux les aimer ces quatre là…

« Ruki, murmura Aoi en me regardant, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ».

Je ne répondis pas. Je le regardais et dis : « Mmh ?

- Il est pas dans son état, Aoi, expliqua Reita en s'approchant. Il se plaça au-dessus de moi. Bon sang… Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand même… ».

Je me retenais de réagir à ses paroles… Je fis un effort surhumain pour rester de marbre et surtout ne pas rougir. Mais, s'il avait ne serait-ce que posé leur main sur ma poitrine, il l'aurait senti battre, et battre, et battre…

Reita me caressa la joue et je le regardais.

« C'est étrange… Il est réveillé et pourtant, on dirait qu'il dort. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça…

- Il ne doit plus se droguer, grommela Kai, regarde son état, ça fait peur ».

Je sentais leur regard sur moi. Je décidais de jouer un peu plus à mon jeu. Je me redressais, mimant ce dur labeur. Je les vis froncer les sourcils. Aoi demanda : « Que fais-tu ? ».

Sans répondre, je me levais comme je pouvais, m'aidant de l'épaule d'Aoi qui ne comprenait pas. Je grognais et soufflais : « J'arrive pas à… Rooooh… ».

Je commençais à avancer, faisant semblant de tanguer. J'avançais doucement mais sûrement jusqu'à la porte. J'entendis les gars se lever.

« Ruki ? Appelait Reita. »

J'arrivais enfin à la porte. Je décidais donc de faire semblant de ne pas arriver à attraper cette fichue poignée. Kai arriva bien vite à côté de moi et me pris la main. Je le regardais.

« Que veux-tu Ruki ?

- Un cachet, répondis-je directement ».

Je vis passer dans ses yeux passer de la tristesse, très vite suivit de la colère. Vivement, cela me surprit beaucoup d'ailleurs, il me prit par le bras et me poussa. Je fus poussé vers l'arrière et je sentis des bras m'attraper. Je regardais autour de moi. Reita et Aoi m'avait fermement attraper et me regardaient énerver.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

- Tu sais très ce qui ne vas pas, Ruki, grogna Reita.

- Tu veux tes cachets ! Tu te fous de notre gueule ! Souffla Aoi ».

Ils me poussèrent soudain et je tombais sur le lit en lâchant un : « Wow ! ».

Je me cognais soudain la tête contre le mur. Je me prenais vivement la tête et lâcha un cri strident : « ITAIIIIIIIII !

- Ruki ! S'écria Uruha en s'approchant de moi, ça va ?

- Non mais ça fait mal non d'un chien ! Vous êtes malade ! Ita-ita-itaiiii… ».

Uruha me prit alors contre lui et me caressa les cheveux. Je restais figé, les yeux ouverts. Il dut le sentir car il s'écarta soudainement en s'excusant. Je les vis alors, tous les quatre, devant moi. Ils avaient l'air perdu. Uruha me regarda et je vis alors qu'il était blessé.

Je fis alors la moue et grognais : « Bon, je peux le prendre mon cachet ou vous allez encore me faire chier ! ».

Comme prévue, cela les énerva. Reita me gueula dessus : « Tu te fous de moi ! Tu ne prendras pas d'autre cachet !

- Vous avez pas à m'en privé !

- Oh que si ! Et crois moi, on va te faire penser à autre chose ! ».

Et, sans que je m'y attende, il… me sauta dessus. Je me retrouvais sur le lit, allongé sur le dos, lui sur moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je gardais les yeux grand ouvert tellement j'étais surpris. Bah ça si c'est pas être entreprenant !

Il attrapa mon cou par la nuque et me serra contre lui, m'obligeant à l'embrasser. Je sentis alors sa langue sur mes lèvres. Sans hésiter, je lui laissais la place. Je me soumettais à ses choix. Je sentis qu'il souriait. Il happa mes lèvres et introduit très vite sa langue dans la mienne. Il dansa avec ma langue, danse endiablée qui m'envouta complètement. Je me laissais complètement aller à son savoir faire.

Je sentis une main chaude soulevé mon haut et commencer à caresser mon ventre. Je frissonnais. Reita ne me lâchait pas, me forçant à continuer à l'embrasser, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je sentais la bave couler sur ma joue et je lâchais un gémissement, j'avais du mal à respirer. Il me lâcha enfin et je respirais difficilement, mon souffle étant saccadé. Je regardais Reita qui me sourit et me dit : « Et ce n'est que le début, chéri ».

Il se pencha alors sur moi en caressant mon ventre. Il souleva mon tee-shirt et embrassa mon torse. Essoufflé, je vis Uruha s'approcher et me retirer gentiment mon haut. Puis, il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je sentis qu'on me prenait la main et je regardais pour voir Aoi me caresser le bras.

Reita embrassa alors un de mes tétons et je penchais vivement la tête. Mais Uruha se pencha alors vers moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Il me regarda dans les yeux, et moi un peu perdu. Il me sourit gentiment et m'embrassa soudainement. Reita pinça l'un de mes tétons et je laissais s'échapper un bruit de surprise. Et Uruha en profita pour passer sa langue dans la commissure de mes lèvres.

Bon dieu, ils savent y faire… Je commençais à trembler, mon cœur s'emballant. Là, si Reita le sent pas, c'est qu'il est débile. Je le sentis arrêter et il murmura : « Je crois qu'on lui fait de l'effet les gars, son cœur bat si vite ».

Uruha me lâcha enfin et je respirais comme je pouvais. Reita lécha mon torse et je croisais son regard. Il me sourit à pleine dent quand soudain, Aoi happa mes lèvres à son tour. Je sentis des mains détacher mon pantalon et doucement le glisser pour me le retirer. Garder son calme, Ruki…

Des mains vinrent caresser mes cuisses et on les embrassa. Qui est-ce ? Une langue lécha ma cuisse très près de mon intimité. Là, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Aoi s'écarta et s'écria, comme heureux : « Il rougit enfin ! Comme quoi, il y a une limite à sa sans-gêne ».

Les gars rigolèrent doucement et moi je regardais qui me faisais ça. Kai ! Il me sourit et lécha alors mon membre à travers le tissu de mon boxer. Je rougis violemment à nouveau. Des filles m'avaient déjà fait ça, bien sûr. Mais là, c'était Kai… Un gars, et qui plus est… un ami.

Reita me caressa la joue et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu es gêné ? Ruki, est-ce que tu es réveillé ? ».

Je m'empêchais de sursauter. Il pensait que j'étais réveillé. Je restais sans bouger à regarder Kai me faire languir. Aoi se pencha sur moi et suça l'un des mes tétons. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure en jetant ma tête en arrière. Merde, mais ils vont me faire bander ces cons !

Reita happa mon cou et suça à pleine bouche. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Reita me laissa un beau suçon je pense. Uruha m'embrassa le front et murmura : « Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy quand même… J'ai envie de le manger.

- C'est moi d'abord, murmura Kai en baissant mon boxer ».

Je faisais un effort surhumain pour ne pas réagir mais là, il est vrai, il y avait une limite à ma nudité. Car je ne m'étais jamais montré nu devant mes amis… Et, désormais, je l'étais. J'étais rouge, je le savais. Mais je ne devais pas leur empêcher de faire quoique ce soit, ou je me trahirais.

Kai frôla mon membre légèrement durci. Il le lécha du bout de la langue ce qui me fit frissonner. Reita lécha mon torse, Aoi suçait mes boutons de chairs, Uruha embrassa mon cou… Merde, là je vais craquer, ça fait trop de plaisir d'un coup. Et rien ne s'arrangea quand Kai attrapa mon membre et entreprit de le masturber. Il le lécha à pleine langue et le happa ce qui me fit dresser directement.

J'entendis Kai murmurer : « Là c'est mieux… », et il prit mon membre à plein bouche. Je rejetais la tête en arrière sans retenir mon gémissement. Reita m'embrassa à cet instant et Aoi murmura : « Quelle belle voix… Bandante ! ».

Je sentais mon souffle se faire court et je gémissais de plus en plus, ne me retenant plus. Kai, t'es un Dieu… Uruha lécha mon cou et me murmura à l'oreille : « J'espère que tu apprécies, parce que ce n'est pas fini ». Il me lécha l'oreille et je fermais les yeux en gémissant. Aoi m'attrapa la main et il lâcha soudain : « ITAI ! Merde, il sert fort ! ».

Les gars rigolèrent et Kai accéléra la cadence. Je gémissais à nouveau mais plus fort. J'entendis Aoi grogner : « Aïe, il me lâche plus la main… Au secours ! ».

Kai, arrête ! Je le pensais très fort. Je sentais que je venais, et ça me stressait. Je sentis le souffle de quelqu'un sur mon cou et on me lécha. Reita… C'était lui, sans aucun doute. Houlà. Kai vint toucher mon gland avec le fond de sa gorge. Merde.

« Ka- ».

Mais trop tard. Je me lâchais en gémissant. Mon souffle était saccadé, mais qu'est-ce que je me sentais bien. Reita pris mon visage entre ses mains et me regarda dans les yeux. Je vis alors ses yeux briller de joie. Il sourit et murmura : « Il a aimé ».

Il me lâcha et je laissais tomber ma tête sur le côté en fermant les yeux, reprenant mon souffle comme je pouvais. J'entendis alors Aoi dire : « Il a bon goût.

- Je peux enfin goûter son nectar, murmura à son tour Reita.

- Sugoii, souffla ensuite Uruha ».

Euh… Ils ont quand même pas… Partager ? Eurk !

Je faisais en sorte de ne rien montrer mais j'avais une soudaine envie de dégueuler. Ils sont sérieux ! Je sentis quelqu'un se placer au-dessus de moi. J'ouvrais les yeux et regardais. Kai me sourit à plein dent et me demanda : « Ca t'a plu ? ».

Je mourrais d'envie de lui répondre oui, mais je fermais à nouveau les yeux et faisais semblant de m'endormir. J'entendis une voix chuchoter à mon oreille : « On ne s'endort pas… Ce n'était que les préliminaires ».

Je sentis alors un doigt se placer… Oh mon dieu ! J'ouvrais vivement les yeux mais déjà, Reita enfonçait un doigt. Je me figeais soudain en me crispant de douleur. Kai m'embrassa la joue et Uruha m'embrassa le cou. Reita tourna son doigt à l'intérieur et j'hésitais entre avoir mal ou aimer ça…

Il enfonça un deuxième. Je gémissais de douleur et Kai me chuchota : « Ne t'en fait pas, ça va passer ».

Reita tourna encore jusqu'à ce qu'il voit mon visage se décrisper. Il en enfonça un troisième. Je serrais les dents et fermais un œil sous la douleur. Reita me sourit, un peu inquiet cependant. Il tourna doucement, me laissant m'habiter à la présence de ses doigts. Puis, je soufflais en me calmant et commençais un peu à apprécier. Reita se pencha sur moi et je vis alors quelque chose d'énorme passer. J'ouvrais des yeux effarés et il s'enfonça en moi d'un coup. J'hurlais de douleur en fermant les yeux et Kai et Uruha vinrent de suite me rassurer tandis que Reita restait immobile. Aoi le taquina et dit : « Elle est trop grosse, mec, t'aurait pas dû être aussi bien fait ».

Pourquoi est-ce lui alors qui commence ! Ca fait mal, non d'un chien. Reita commença alors à bouger tout doucement. Je continuais à serrer les dents. C'est… étrange.

« Dire que c'est ta première fois, Ruki » Sourit Reita.

Il commença alors à bouger un peu plus vite, avec de lent va et viens. Je commençais à ne plus sentir la douleur. Il bougea de plus en plus vite et je sentis le plaisir me submerger. A un coup de rein puissant, je lâchais un gémissement. Je sentis que Reita prenait confiance et il me montra tout son savoir faire. Il me donna un plaisir immense et j'en gémissais énormément. Les gars ne m'aidèrent avec leur caresse et leur baiser.

Au bout d'un moment, Reita me donna un coup de rein puissant qui toucha ma prostate. J'en gémissais tellement que j'en jouis soudainement. Je le regardais alors et dans ses yeux passa un rayon de plaisir. Il jouit soudainement lui aussi. Il se retira et murmura : « Désolé les gars… Mais si vous aviez vu son regard quand il a jouit… Nyah ! ».

Je fermais les yeux, rouge de malaise. Je sentis quelqu'un au dessus de moi. J'ouvrais les yeux et Reita me sourit. Il se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser. Puis, il me regarda et m'annonça : « Maintenant, c'est aux autres ».

Je m'empêchais de déglutir. Aïe… Ils vont me massacrer ces cons. _Mes_ cons.

Je vis alors Uruha s'installer près de moi et il me grimpa dessus. Il me sourit et il m'écarta les jambes. Alors, il s'installa et commença à s'enfoncer en souriant et en disant : « C'est crade, t'es relou Reita ».

Il s'enfonça alors d'un coup en me faisant gémir. Uruha sourit et dit : « Par contre, il est prêt ».

Et c'était repartit. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire, Uruha était rude, et pas doux du tout. Il me fit très vite jouir et il jouit peu après en se retirant préalablement. Merci…

Aoi suivit. Il ne me laissait pas de répit. Mais, étrangement, il fut très doux. Il s'enfonça en moi et me donna un petit coup. Puis, il se pencha sur moi pour emprisonner mes lèvres. Alors, il me donna toute son expérience et je partais au septième ciel. Je jouis encore. Merde alors, j'ai jamais autant jouis de ma vie. Aoi sourit et m'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Il va plus pouvoir marcher le pauvre ! Rigolait Reita.

- Je vais être gentil mon Ruki » Murmura Kai à mon oreille.

Il me prit doucement et s'enfonça doucement. Non, pas maintenant. Mes larmes étaient toujours dans mes yeux mais, quand Kai donna un coup de reins, elles coulèrent le long de mes joues, dans mon cou. Je n'en peux plus, je vais fondre ! Ca fait trop de plaisir !

Kai était doué lui aussi, ils avaient d'ailleurs chacun leur technique et bon sang ce que je les aimais ! Kai me montra lui aussi son expérience, et encore une fois, je lâchais ma semence. Le lit devait être très sale. Kai se retira et jouit à son tour. Je penchais ma tête légèrement sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Kai vint m'embrasser sur la joue et alors, je commençais à m'endormir. Je ne pouvais pas y faire face. Tant pis…

« Ruki ? Appela Reita.

- Il s'endort, entendis-je Uruha dire. Sa voix paraissait lointaine.

- Ruki, on t'aime, on t'aime tous énormément. Et on ne veut pas te perdre. Alors, s'il te plaît, pardonne nous ».

Ce fut le néant.

Ma tête bourdonnait un peu. J'ouvrais les yeux et regardais un plafond. Il faisait sombre. Je clignais des yeux. Je suis où là ?

Je tournais la tête et vis alors une petite bouille de Reita juste à mon côté, dormant paisiblement. Je tournais la tête de l'autre côté et vis Uruha, lui aussi endormit. Je vis des bras qui l'entouraient, c'était Aoi. Je tournais encore la tête et vis Kai, derrière Reita. Je remarquais alors que Reita s'était endormit avec ma main dans la sienne.

Je souris. Je me dégageais tout doucement, sans le réveiller et vins frôler son front de mes lèvres. Je lui murmurais : « Je t'aime ».

Je me redressais alors doucement. Mauvaise idée… Je me crispais en lâchant un couinement de douleur. Je plaquais ma main sur ma bouche. Non d'un chien, ça fait mal ! Ils m'ont massacré…

Avec un effort surhumain, je me redressais et réussis à me lever. Cambré en deux, je marchais jusqu'à la porte en récupérant mes affaires au passage. En sortant, je remarquais que je n'avais pas pris mon haut. Bon, j'allais devoir en piquer un à Reita. La crise qu'il va faire…

J'allais enfin prendre une douche. Bon sang, j'étais vraiment crade ! Et puis, il en sortit beaucoup de mon cul… Putain.

Je sortais, un mal horrible au dos et au rein. Je m'habillais et sortais. Et si je leur faisais le café ? Merde, mais comment je vais réagir moi !

Je pinçais mes lèvres. Chier, j'y avais pas pensé… Je serrais les lèvres. Mmh, que faire ?

Soudain, un portable vibra. Je cherchais et vis mon portable sur la table du salon. Je regardais. Message d'_elle_… Cette pute qui m'a laissé… Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je regardais le message et le lis très vite.

« Rejoins-moi à la place, sous le porche. J'ai quelque chose à te demander ».

C'est tout ! Tu crois que tu peux m'envoyer des messages comme ça, sans rien me dire ! Je filais à la salle de bain, très énervé. Je me mettais un coup de maquillage rapide (sauver toujours les apparences) et me coiffais de mon bonnet et mes lunettes de soleil. Je pris ma veste sur la chaise et ouvrais la porte. Je sortais très vite et claquais la porte. Je dévalais les marches et filais dans la rue, tendant ma main pour arrêter un taxi qui passait là.

Ma belle, tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver !

Le taxi s'arrêta. Je payais et filais dehors. Maintenant, le porche… Je descendais des escaliers et tournais à l'angle. Je m'arrêtais. Elle était là, dans une robe avec une veste noir et son bonnet. Je m'avançais et elle me regarda.

« Tu oses m'envoyer un message pour me demander de venir !

- Tu es là, j'vois pas où est le problème.

- Crois moi, si je suis là, c'est pour te remettre à niveau petite conne !

- Me traite pas ! Je suis là pour un autographe, ma belle sœur en veut un, alors tu m'en donnes un ».

Je restais silencieux. Un… Autographe… Elle… se… fout… de… MOI ! Sous le coup de la colère, je lui foutais une claque qui la choqua.

« T'es malade ou quoi !

- Ouais, j'ai été malade de m'attacher à toi, ça s'est clair !

- T'oses me frapper sale con !

- Crois-moi, je me suis retenu, si j'avais pu, t'en aurait eu plus. Ne me rappelle plus jamais… SURTOUT POUR UN AUTOGRAPHE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE PARLER DE TOI ! ».

Je me tournais vivement et partais. Je suis malchanceux en amour. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi. C'est simple : mes vrais amours, ils étaient toujours à côté de moi, mais je ne les ais jamais vu.

« Va te faire foutre connard ! ».

Quelle pute ! Je montais quatre à quatre les marches et filais sans prendre de taxi. Marcher me calmera.

J'ai… Peut-être parler trop vite. Je suis déjà devant l'immeuble de Reita ! Et je ne suis PAS DU TOUT CALME ! Je montais deux à deux les marches et arrivais devant la porte. Je l'ouvrais d'un coup et la claquais. Les gars étaient là, assis autour de la table. En me voyant ils se levèrent mais je filais direct vers le canapé et m'effondrais dessus, la tête dans le coussin, et j'hurlais de toutes mes forces. Purée que ça soulage…

« Ruki ? Appela Reita ».

Je soufflais. Toujours la tête dans mon coussin. Je sentais que les gars s'approchaient.

« Ruki, ça va ? Demandait encore Reita ».

Je frappais sur le coussin et hurlais (toujours la tête dans le coussin) : « NON ! CA NE VA PAS DU TOUT ! ».

Je me retournais vivement, maintenant allongé sur le dos. Je serrais ma tête entre mes bras et dis très vite, la colère dans la voix : « J'ha-llu-cine ! ».

Les gars étaient là, en train de me regarder, inquiet. Je serrais les dents et fermais les yeux en espérant me calmer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Aoi.

- Cette PUTE m'a appelé pour un AUTOGRAPHE ! ».

Je le regardais très en colère. Il haussa un sourcil, complètement perdu.

« De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Uruha.

- De mon ex ! ».

Ils restèrent alors tous attentifs.

« Elle m'a demandé de venir la rejoindre pour que je lui donne un autographe pour sa belle sœur ! Non mais vous y croyez vous ! J'hallucine !

- Sérieux ! S'écria Aoi.

- SERIEUX ! » Criais-je sur les nerfs.

Il se recula un peu choqué. Merde, et en plus je l'ais blessé. Chier !

« Pas besoin de nous crier dessus, murmura Reita. Ruki, est-ce que… tu te souviens… ».

Il se tut. Je le regardais et il détourna le regard. Je soufflais et me redressais.

« Ouais ».

Ils me regardèrent tous.

« Tu es fâché ?

- Là je suis très énervé oui ! Grognais-je. Ils baissèrent les yeux. Mais pas contre vous… ».

Leurs regards étonnés se posèrent sur moi. Je les regardais un à un, une lueur de joie perlait dans leur yeux.

« Tu…

- Je ne vous en veux pas du tout, d'ailleurs je serais incapable de vous en vouloir ».

Ils sourirent. Ça me fait plaisir… Mais je ne suis toujours pas calmé !

Je me levais d'un bond. J'aurais peut-être pas dû… Je serrais soudain les douleurs et soufflais : « Itaiiii… ». Je me courbais en deux et grognais : « Vous m'avez tué… Putain que ça fait mal ».

Je me redressais et les vis alors rouge de malaise.

« J'vais faire du café » Dis-je sèchement.

Reita me regarda et me demanda : « T'es fâché ?

- OUI MAIS PAS CONTRE VOUS PUTAIN ! ».

Je filais dans la cuisine et claquais la porte. Je m'approchais de la cafetière et préparais l'eau. Je me figeais alors. C'est une évidence… Je leur ais menti. J'ai trahi leur confiance… Je baissais la tête. Comment j'ai pu être aussi con. Tout ça parce que j'allais pas bien… Je suis un de-meu-ré. Comment pourront-ils me faire confiance après ? Comment je pourrais les regarder en face ? Je ne leur en veux pas, mais ais-je pensé un seul instant à eux ? Si eux allaient me détester ? D'ailleurs, devrais-je leur dire la vérité ?

Je secouais la tête. Bien sûr que oui ! Tu leur mens suffisamment, pas besoin de mentir plus !

« Ruki ? ».

Je me tournais vivement. Aoi était au pas de la porte, me regardant inquiet. Derrière lui, Reita m'observait aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandait encore Aoi.

- Rien… ».

Je tournais à nouveau la tête et attrapais la cafetière. Ma main tremblait, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je prenais une tasse, la main toujours tremblante. Soudain, une main se posa sur la mienne et je me retirais vivement par réflexe en regardant Aoi. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu trembles. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui-

- Je sais quand tu mens, annonça Reita. Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe ? ».

Je me tus.

« Ruki, souffla Reita.

- Je… Je vous ais… Eto…

- Ruki, parles.

- A vous tous alors, j'arrive ».

Je me tournais et allais vers les placards. J'entendis les gars sortirent. Bon, vas-y Ruki. Je pris ma boîte et sortis. Ils étaient là, tous les quatre, à me regarder. Sans perdre un instant, Kai s'écria : « Ruki, on est désolé ! Tu n'as pas à te for-

- Chut, Kai ». Il se tut.

Je les regardais et fis la moue.

« Eeeeeeto… Je… Eeeeeto…

- Ruki ! S'énerva Aoi.

- C'est ma boîte, dis-je en la posant sur la table.

- Et alors ? Dit Aoi.

- On l'a acheté hier hein.

- Oui et ? Demanda Reita.

- Ce sont mes cachets ».

Ils restèrent surpris.

« Tu veux nous les confier ? Demanda Reita.

- Non.

- Je ne comprend pas, grogna Reita.

- Ouvre le ».

Il me regarda surpris. Je l'incitais. Il prit la boîte et sortit les cachets. Il regarda et me regarda ensuite.

« Alors ?

- Combien il en manque ? Demandais-je.

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question, je ne comprends pas ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas enfin !

- Combien il en manque ? M'obstinais-je.

- Un, pourquoi ? Grogna-t-il.

- Il m'en faut trois... pour que ça fasse le même effet qu'au bar ».

Je me tus et serrais les dents. Je les regardais et attendis. Reita me regarda un instant perdu, et soudain, son regard s'ouvrit en grand, choqué. Aoi devint tout rouge, Kai ouvrit une grande bouche et Uruha s'écria : « Tu étais conscient hier soir ! ».

Je me pinçais les lèvres. Reita devint alors rouge et dit : « T'es sérieux ! ».

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine. J'avais peur, peur de leur réaction. Est-ce qu'ils vont m'en vouloir ? Ils devinrent tous très rouge et étaient complètement gêné. Mais, ils sont gênés là ? Ils ne savent plus où se mettre… Se ne devrait pas être le contraire ? Que ce soit moi qui soit gêné ? Parce que c'est quand même moi l'hétéro qui s'est fait baisé par quatre gay. Enfin, moi, je dis ça, je dis rien !

« Tu savais ce qu'on faisait alors hier ! S'écria Reita. Tu étais conscient et t'as laissé faire !

- Moui… Murmurais-je.

- Mec, tu devrais être acteur, ajouta Uruha, t'as rien laissé paraître !

- Croyez-moi, si j'avais vraiment été drogué, sois je vous aurais pris, sois je vous aurais tabassé, mais jamais je me serais laissé faire ».

Ils me regardèrent tous choqués.

« Tu es vraiment un mec sans gêne comme je n'en ai jamais vu ! S'écria Reita. Tu devrais être le plus gêné sérieux !

- Je… Suis plutôt… enfin, j'ai… plutôt peur, annonçais-je ».

Ils me regardèrent étonnés.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda Kai.

- Je vous ai menti, je vous ai fait marcher, n'est-ce pas des raisons suffisantes ? ».

Je les regardais. Mon cœur battait fort. Je ne souhaitais jamais les perdre, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me haïssent. Ils étaient tous pour moi.

« ça s'est rien ! S'écria Aoi. Franchement, si toi tu nous détestes pas pour ce qu'on t'a fait, on ne peux pas te détester pour… D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? ».

J'ouvrais des yeux très grand. Je souris et soudain m'enfuis vers la porte. Mais, Reita est plus rapide que moi et il m'attrapa au pas de la porte. Je grognais quand il me retint et ramena vers les gars.

« Ne t'enfuis pas, sourit Reita, réponds ».

Je serrais les lèvres. Kai me regarda.

« Vous savez pourquoi, murmurais-je sans les regarder.

- Non, on ne sait, dit Uruha, tu es hétéro je te rappelle.

- Je l'ai dit…

- Quand ?

- A Reita…

- Quoi ?

- C'est ce qui t'as fait réagir gogole ! Ce pourquoi vous avez décidé que vous me laisseriez pas dans cet état ! Hier soir, j'ai pris qu'un cachet, et croyez-moi, si j'avais pas confiance en vous, j'en aurais pris beaucoup plus ! ».

Je me tus alors. Je leur ai dit. Bon, et maintenant, je fais quoi. Je suis super méga mal à l'aise là ! Je retenais avec peine le rouge qui montait in extremis sur mes joues. Je regardais alors les garçons. Ils me souriaient tous. Je faisais la moue et dis : « Bon, là, je suis mal à l'aise. Vous pourriez dire quelque chose ? ».

J'avais compris. J'avais compris comment agir avec eux. Être franc. Tout simplement.

Ils souriaient. Je pinçais les lèvres. Reita s'approcha et me dit alors : « Alors, mal à l'aise ? Dis-moi, Ruki, qui t'as fait le plus jouir ? ».

Je rougis violemment. Merde, ce con ! Ca l'amuse en plus ! Il rigola et entoura mon cou de ses épaules. Il approcha son petit nez tout près de moi et murmura : « Je t'ai plu ? ».

Je me dégageais et grognais : « ça va ! N'en rajoute pas ! ». Je sentais mes joues bouillirent.

Reita sourit et murmura : « Kawaii… Alors, Ruki, toujours aussi hétéro qu'avant ? ».

Toujours rouge, je les regardais. Merde, mais là c'est beaucoup trop gênant, j'ai envie de m'enfuir. Je commençais à reculer. Mais Aoi le vit et s'approcha rapidement. Il me colla au mur très rapidement et se colla ensuite à moi, son visage trop près du mien.

« Je sais que tu ne maitrises plus la situation et que tu rêverais d'aller te cacher, on te connaît par cœur mon Ruki… Oh, pardon, notre Ruki.

- Je sais que vous me connaissez par cœur, je l'ai juste remarquer un peu tard, soupirais-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Aoi, un peu moins confiant tout à coup.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, et regardais ensuite les autres. Aoi s'était un peu écarté. Je souris alors et dis un peu gêné : « J'ai été aveugle de ne pas voir les quatre amour qui étaient auprès de moi ».

Ils ouvrirent des yeux surpris. Je murmurais alors : « Je vous aime énormément ».

Je pinçais mes lèvres. Ils étaient tous figés. Soudain, Reita s'avança d'un pas certain vers moi. Je le regardais venir. Sans crier gars, il attrapa ma nuque et me tira vers lui pour plaquer violemment ses lèvres contre le mienne. Je gardais mes yeux grands ouvert tellement j'étais surpris. Il s'écarta et son regard était baigné de larmes.

« Reita… murmurais-je surpris.

- On a eu peur que tu nous haïsses toute la nuit et toute la matinée. Tu es partie en colère, en claquant la porte. Pendant une heure, qui nous a paru une éternité, on a cru ne jamais plus te revoir. On savait plus quoi faire, crois moi, jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais terrorisé. Ne nous effraie plus comme ça, on t'aime à telle point qu'on ne pourrait supporter que tu nous quittes. Tu comprends ça ! Sans toi, on n'est plus rien nous ! ».

Je le regardais choqué. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et posais mon front contre le sien, murmurant : « Hey, ça va aller… Je ne peux pas vous détester. Je ne peux même pas vous mentir ! Sans vous, moi non plus je ne suis plus rien. Vous avez toujours été là, croyez-moi, je ne vous quitte plus jamais ! ».

Je le regardais en souriant. Il me sourit à son tour et je sentis soudain des bras m'entourer la taille. Je sursautais violemment.

« Sérieux ! Tu m'as trop fait peur Aoi ! Hurlais-je agacé.

- Mon Ruki, roucoula-t-il. Je me figeais à cause du ton de sa voix. J'ai juste une chose à préciser… On a bien l'intention de rattraper tout ce temps perdu, mon ange ».

Il m'embrassa le cou. Oh non…

« Les mecs, j'ai encore mal de la veille.

- Mec, rigola Reita en se collant à moi, approchant sensiblement son intimité pour la coller fortement à la mienne, crois-moi, tu ne pourras plus marcher pendant trois jours ! ».

Et il m'embrassa violemment, passant une main sous mon tee-shirt.

_Magi_… Ces mecs me rendent fou !

* * *

The End.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ? *q*

Bon, c'était pas trop Hard quand même, on peut faire bien pire :3

Merci à ceux qui liront !

Kisu à tous,

Love,

Tsuki-chan.


End file.
